La muchacha de los ojos tristes
by arsazu1985
Summary: Alegría nota que Tristeza está otra vez muy deprimida y callada, ella busca una oportunidad para ayudarla en su dolor a la vez que también quiere disculparse con Tristeza por las acciones de su pasado hacia ella.


**Hola de nuevo; aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo Fanfic; al final pondré una explicación de lo que me motivó a escribirlo, pero antes pongo una referencia de los nombres de cada personaje:**

 **Tr: Tristeza, Te: Temor, A: Alegría, D: Desagrado, F: Furia**

 **Espero les guste**

Alegría no sabía cómo había comenzado todo, no entendía aún cómo había acabado en esta situación, pero ahora eso no era importante porque ahora estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de su vida y lo mejor es que no era la única quien sentía lo mismo.

Ella estaba sentada frente al monitor principal vigilando el sueño de Riley, pero no estaba sola, Tristeza estaba junto a ella, Tristeza tenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Alegría, dormía tranquilamente; mientras que Alegría con una mano pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Tristeza, con la otra entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

Aún no podía creer que, hasta apenas casi un año atrás cuando ellas dos tuvieron su travesía juntas para volver al cuartel general, la relación entre ellas había pasado a ser desde sólo compañeras de trabajo, luego amistad y afecto hasta ahora que eran más que sólo compañeras y amigas.

Alegría se tomaba el tiempo de tanto ver los sueños de Riley como ver a Tristeza acurrucada en ella, al verla así tan tranquilamente comenzó a recordar cómo empezó su relación…

Apenas unas semanas después de su aventura, Alegría comenzó a cuestionarse algunas cosas sobre sí misma, reflexionó sobre su pasado y supo que debía disculparse sinceramente con Tristeza, al pensar muy profundamente sabía que todo este tiempo estuvo equivocada y que su forma de ser hacia ella fue muy grosera y egoísta.

Pero también empezó a notar poco a poco de que cada día que pasaba comenzaba a pensar muy seguido en Tristeza y cuando estaba junto a ella se empezaba a sentir algo nerviosa aunque a la vez quería estar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ella, la forma en cómo Tristeza aunque era muy callada siempre se preocupaba por su trabajo y sus amigos y eso era algo que empezaba a admirar en ella, y de que podías sentir que ella siempre estaría dispuesta a escucharte y ayudarte en tus momentos difíciles.

Alegría comenzó a preguntarse si esto que empezaba a sentir por Tristeza era más que simple aprecio y respeto por su compañera, ¿acaso estaría bien que ella pudiera estarse enamorando de otro sentimiento? ¿se podía permitir que ella amara a un sentimiento que fuera opuesto a ella? Además, ¿qué tal si ella lograra decirle sus sentimientos pero ella no sintiera lo mismo? ¿podrían seguir juntas aunque no como una de ellas lo quería? ¿se arriesgaría entonces a callar por siempre para no arriesgar la reciente relación de amistad que nació entre ellas hace poco?

Aparte, también notó que Tristeza volvía a estar tan deprimida y callada como antes, Alegría sintió que había algo que a ella le afectaba pero no se atrevía a decirle a alguien el motivo, en una ocasión cuando a Tristeza le tocó hacer la vigilancia de sueños, Alegría pudo escuchar aunque levemente que ella lloraba aunque intentaba callar su lamento para no despertar a alguien.

 _Ni una simple sonrisa_ _  
_ _ni un poco de luz en sus ojos profundos_ _  
_ _ni siquiera el reflejo_ _  
_ _de algún pensamiento que alegre su mundo_

Alegría no podía soportar seguir viendo que ella sufría en silencio así que se decidió de una vez disculparse con Tristeza y a la vez por fin decirle lo que sentía, correría el riesgo aunque eso significara que ella no llegara a sentir mismo. Pero sabía que la única forma de lograrlo era hablar a solas y eso sólo pasaría en las guardias nocturnas.

Así que, cuando a Tristeza le tocó hacer la ronda, Alegría se aseguró primero dejar pasar una hora para esperar a que Temor, Furia y Desagrado durmieran y Tristeza se quedara sola; pasado ese tiempo, Alegría salió de su cama y habitación con mucha cautela para no despertar a alguien; antes de llegar con Tristeza escuchó de nuevo que ella seguía sollozando, cuando al fin estuvo detrás de ella, puso una mano sobre su hombro; Tristeza se sobresaltó de la sorpresa, al ver que era Alegría se tranquilizó un poco y enjugó sus lágrimas.

 **Tr** : Disculpa, no era mi intención despertarte

 **A** : Descuida, no estaba dormida.

 _Aún viéndose tan triste se ve tan linda;_ pensó Alegría

 _Llegó el momento Alegría, no te precipites; es importante primero consolarla, escucharla y después, si se presenta la oportunidad, tomar el riesgo y confesarle todo._

 _hay tristeza en sus ojos_ _  
_ _hablando y callando y bailando conmigo_ _  
_ _una pena lejana_ _  
_ _que llega a mi alma y se hace cariño_

 **A** : ¿Qué te sucede Tristeza? Sé que algo te aqueja y no me gusta verte así, aquí estoy para escucharte.

Tristeza guardó silencio por unos instantes, se notaba que hacía una lucha interna por querer o no decir lo que le pasaba.

 **Tr** : La verdad, es que desde hace tiempo he querido decirte algo importante Alegría, pero hasta ahora no me atrevía a decírtelo.

Alegría se sorprendió al escuchar esto, ¿acaso sería que…? ¿acaso Tristeza haría lo mismo que ella planeaba hacer? De repente, Alegría pudo escuchar su propio corazón acelerarse de la emoción y nerviosismo a la vez

 **Tr** : Quiero que me perdones, Alegría.

 **A** : Espera… ¿qué dijiste?

 **Tr** : Quiero pedirte perdón por todos los problemas que te causé hace unas semanas, aún cuando todo lo que pasó fue por mi culpa, no me rechazaste al final y nos hemos vuelto muy amigas, pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por todo los problemas que causé. Por eso he estado tan deprimida estos días, quise decírtelo cuanto antes pero sentía mucho miedo.

Alegría no lo podía creer, se supone que iba a ser ella quien se disculparía por lo que pasó hace semanas y ahí estaba viendo a Tristeza sollozar y pidiéndole perdón cuando debería ser a la inversa.

 _la muchacha de los ojos tristes_ _  
_ _vive sola y necesita amor_ _  
_ _como al aire necesita verme_ _  
_ _como a ella necesito yo_

 **A** : Tristeza, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón; al contrario, soy yo quien debería pedir por tu perdón.

Tristeza alzó su rostro para ver directamente a su amiga, Alegría al ver su cara tan llena de lágrimas no pudo evitar sentirse también triste, sentía que se había convertido en la causa del llanto de Tristeza

 **Tr** : no entiendo

 **A** : Te pido perdón por todo el mal que te hice durante tantos años, puedes decir que nunca te hice nada pero eso no es verdad Tristeza; ese suceso que tuvimos fue lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado, claro… fue muy arriesgado todo lo que pasamos pero gracias a ello descubrí varias cosas sobre nosotras.

Me di cuenta que siempre fui muy grosera, egoísta y dominante contigo; fui discriminatoria al no querer que participaras en los sentimientos de Riley, no permitía siquiera que tocaras algo, dime ¿no crees que soy yo quien debe disculparse por todo? ¿cómo pudiste soportarme todo este tiempo, Tristeza? Fui un ser totalmente horrible contigo y tú en cambio me pides perdón. Eres un sentimiento muy importante para Riley, ahora lo sé, en verdad perdóname Tristeza, te juro que jamás te volveré a tratar de esa manera.

Alegría entonces al fin lloró y se cubrió la cara con sus manos, Tristeza se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro.

 **Tr** : No te preocupes Alegría, yo jamás te he guardado rencor por nada, admito que tenía la sensación de que no te agradaba pero aún así te he admirado todos estos años por tu gran labor de líder en nuestro grupo, has sabido guiarnos cada día con gran entusiasmo y me alegra saber que ahora tú y yo seamos grandes amigas.

Alegría entonces al ver tan cerca a Tristeza la abrazó y soltó todo su llanto al igual que Tristeza, ambas se mantuvieron abrazadas un buen momento, se sentía tan bien sentir que alguien te escuchaba y estaba ahí para consolarte, de repente cuando se separaron un poco y se vieron de frente, un deseo en ambas nació de dar el siguiente paso, la distancia entre sus rostros se acortó hasta que finalmente se dieron un tierno beso, un beso que manifestaba el cariño oculto que ambas habían deseado confesar a la otra pero que por miedo no se atrevían a demostrar.

Cuando acabó el beso, ambas siguieron viéndose de frente pero ahora había rubores notables y sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros.

 _la muchacha de los ojos tristes_ _  
_ _ha encontrado al fin una razón_ _  
_ _para hacer que su mirada ría_ _  
_ _con mis besos y mi gran amor_

 **Tr** : Per… perdóname… no sé qué me pasó

Alegría puso un dedo en los labios de Tristeza

 **A** : Shh, ya te dije que no tienes por qué pedirme perdón; también había querido decirte otra cosa, desde hace unas semanas comencé a sentir un fuerte cariño hacia ti, no sé cómo o por qué pero me enamoré de ti pero tenía miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo, temía que si lo supieras ya no querrías estar cerca de mí así que decidí callar y seguir como si nada.

 **Tr** : ¡Vaya! Entonces… no era la única que pasaba por lo mismo; pero… ¿cómo crees que reaccionen Furia, Desagrado y Temor si se enteran?

 **A** : Por el momento guardaremos las apariencias, debemos ser muy discretas en adelante, cuando llegue el momento y estemos listas para decirles sobre esto, lo haremos.

Y así fue que durante unos tres meses, Tristeza y Alegría mantuvieron el secreto de su relación de sus amigos, durante el día se comportaban como las mejores amigas, apoyándose en cada momento, pero al estar a solas durante sus guardias nocturnas, una salía en silencio de su habitación y acompañaba a la otra mientras que se expresaban su secreto amor con tiernas palabras y dulces besos.

 _Yo su nombre conozco_ _  
_ _y ya quiero volver a encontrármela a solas_ _  
_ _y en sus ojos de otoño_ _  
_ _dormir poco a poco olvidando las horas_

 _yo pretendo saber_ _  
_ _por qué extraña razón hoy sus ojos no ríen_ _  
_ _yo pretendo lograr_ _  
_ _con ternura y amor ver sus ojos felices_

Hasta quepor fin decidieron revelar la verdad a sus tres compañeros, pero para su sorpresa, descubrieron que ellos ya presentían que algo había entre ellas más que una muy cercana amistad.

 **D** : Y bueno… ¿quién estuvo enamorada de quién primero?

 **A** : ¿Disculpa?

 **Te** : Sí, es que entre los tres hicimos una apuesta de quién era quien se enamoró de la otra primero, Desagrado apostó que fue Tristeza, Furia apostó por ti y yo dije que fueron ambas. El ganador no hará guardia nocturna por un mes.

 **F** : Ya pues, díganos.

Tristeza y Alegría se miraron sorprendidas, ellas querían dar la sorpresa a sus amigos y resultaba que de cierta forma ellos ya lo sabían y hasta habían apostado por su relación.

 **Tr** : Pues… la verdad es que ambas descubrimos que las dos estábamos enamoradas pero no nos atrevíamos a decirlo.

Temor sabiéndose el ganador brincó de felicidad mientras que Furia y Desagrado se veían molestos.

 **F** : ¡Rayos! Cómo odio la guardia nocturna

 **D** : Igual yo, el desvelarme hace que me salgan terribles ojeras que dañan mi belleza

 **Te** : Bueno… hay una forma de resolver esto si en verdad no quieren cubrirme este mes.

 **F** : ¿en serio, cuál es?

Temor vio a los dos con una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo

 **Te** : Si ambos se besan ahorita entonces olvidamos la apuesta

Desagrado y Furia vieron a Temor con una mezcla de sorpresa y notable molestia; como si ambos le estuvieran diciendo: "debes de estar bromeando" O, "lo que sea menos eso"

Entonces ambos se miraron, Desagrado se tapaba la boca por intentar el no vomitar y Furia se cruzaba fuertemente de brazos

 **D** : Bueno… supongo que con un buen maquillaje las ojeras no se notarán tanto

 **F** : Un mes se pasará muy rápido, creo que lo podré soportar.

Ambos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos pero se logró escuchar que ambos habían susurrado algo como: "no volveré a apostar".

 _la muchacha de los ojos tristes_ _  
_ _vive sola y necesita amor_ _  
_ _como al aire necesita verme_ _  
_ _como a ella necesito yo_

De vuelta al momento actual, Alegría sintió que Tristeza se desperezaba de su sueño.

 **A** : Despierta Bella Durmiente, se supone que esta es tu guardia nocturna.

 **Tr** : Lo siento, es que tu regazo es tan cálido y me quedé dormida rápidamente.

Tristeza se incorporó en su asiento

 **Tr** : ¿me perdí de algo?

 **A** : No, nada en especial, ya sabes que la mayoría de los sueños que aparecen son muy aburridos.

 **Tr** : Bueno… a veces se proyectan sueños muy bellos

 **A** : No creo que tanto como tú.

Ambas se besaron, con sus manos entrelazadas y se quedaron juntas el resto de la noche.

 _la muchacha de los ojos tristes_ _  
_ _ha encontrado al fin una razón_ _  
_ _para hacer que su mirada ría_ _  
_ _con mis besos y mi gran amor_

Ni Tristeza ni Alegría sabían cómo había comenzado todo, no entendían aún cómo habían acabado en esta situación, pero ahora eso no era importante porque ahora estaban viviendo el momento más feliz de sus vidas y lo mejor es que no estaban solas por sentir lo mismo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 **Bueno… ahora como dije antes, daré mis razones del por qué escribí este fanfic.**

 **La verdad, es que desde hace algo de tiempo había querido escribir un fanfic distinto a lo que ya había hecho hasta ahora; la idea de una historia con temática femslash fue una opción pero no lo había hecho hasta ahora porque no había encontrado aún ni la trama o temática ni los personajes… hasta ahora que hasta hace unos días escuché una canción que me dio la idea para ello.**

 **Espero que al haber escrito esto, algunas personas no se sientan molestas, sobre todo aquellas personas que me han incluido en sus listas de autores preferidos, pero simplemente como dije antes, quería escribir algo distinto, vi aquí una oportunidad y ahora tomo el riesgo de las opiniones y críticas que vaya a generar mi historia.**

 **Como habrán notado, sobre todo a quienes han seguido mis fanfics, la mayoría de las historias que he hecho están basadas en canciones (tanto de inglés como en español) y ésta no fue la excepción; y como siempre, les invito si así gustan a dejarme un pequeño comentario o crítica, y de nuevo una disculpa si la temática femslash no es de su agrado.**

 **Buen día a todos y muchas gracias.**


End file.
